


Sweet Sorrow

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Kagome’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the shift of the mattress beneath her. She burrowed further into the bed, drawing the covers around herself, as the weight beside her lifted away.

“Do you really have to leave?” she sighed.

“Do we really have to go through this every time?” he replied. In spite of his choice of words, his tone was patient. “You knew this is how it would be.”

She drew her knees to her chest as he shuffled towards the bath. _What’s that old saying?_ she thought wryly as she heard the taps running. _Only fools rush in?_

Yes, she had known what she was getting herself into when she agreed to become his lover. She knew he was a very powerful man, the leader of his field, and that his job required almost nonstop world travel. She knew he had heretofore devoted his life to his business, and that he was hardly the sort to drop everything on a whim. 

Yet she also knew that, beneath his icy exterior, lurked the heart of a fiery and passionate man…

He slipped quietly back into the room, moving with understated grace as he dressed and packed a travelling bag. She watched him silently, looking for any reassurance.

Satisfied that he was finished, he turned to her, his lips drawn up in a small, indulgent smile. “I’m sorry you can’t come with me,” he murmured, sinking down on the bed beside her.

“Is this the hardest part?” she asked suddenly, turning to face him. “Leaving?”

“No,” he mused, reaching out, tracing the sweep of her brow with one finger.

She sucked in a breath, her heart beating painfully in her chest. Surely, he didn’t mean…?

He laughed then – the great Ice Lord himself actually deigned to _laugh_. “Silly girl,” he teased. “I’d have hoped you knew me well enough to realize it by now.”

“What?” she whispered fearfully.

“The hardest part, by far, is missing you,” he replied, inching closer with each word, his lips meeting hers at the end of a breath.

She felt herself melting into his embrace, fear and doubt falling away. Just as her arms curled around his neck, he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again, shuddering. “I have to go.”

“All right,” she relented. “Just promise me, you’ll return.”

He granted her an enigmatic smile. “Only if you promise to wait for me.”


End file.
